Return of the Devil Hunter
by OmegaDelta
Summary: A plan was made for the good of all, but they could not for see the consequences that followed. NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own Naruto or Devil may Cry**

**Prologue**

* * *

Before the era of ninja the world was a modern place but then the Hell gates reopened and unleashed the ten tailed wolf a powerful devil and the

same level as mundus the devil king its presence caused a great that time there were three brothers Dante, Vergil and Nero who

were half human and half devil they were the from hell they each tried to defeat it and all of them failed. But they managed to seal off the hell gates to

prevent other demons from escaping hell. Soon after that the wolf launched an attack that reshaped the world the brother knew they could not defeat

the wolf so the gather in a tomb dedicated to their parents. They then came to a decision that they would channel the rest of their remaining power on

to an orb and keep it in the tomb and if anyone proved they are worthy will receive the power to become a half devil themselves while still being

related to their own family.

* * *

Soon after they did that the wolf let lose another attack that wiped out most of the humans. After the attack had finished the excess energy from the

attack fused with the remaining humans that went into hiding. During that time a man learn how to get access to that power as a result he name the

energy chakra when he unlocked it his eyes changed. His eyes were now purple with a ripple pattern around the irises he saw this and called his eyes

the saṃsāra eye. After he did that he went to face the wolf he used the techniques he developed he sealed the monster chakra inside him and hide

the remains of the monster's body in a stone prison and hurled it into the heavens and created the moon. After he did that he went around the

elemental countries has he called it teaching other how to mold chakra. Eventually he aged to a certain point and realized that the wolf's chakra will be

release from his body when he dies so before that happens he uses the creation of all things jutsu and divided the chakra into nine entities they

became known as the _**Biju **__**Shukaku **_the one tailed raccoon dog, _**Matatabi**_ the two tailed monster cat,_**Isobu **_the three tailed turtle, _**Son Gokū**_ the four

tailed monkey. _**Kokuō**_ the five tailed dolphin horse,_**Saiken**_ the six tailed slug, _**Chōmei**_ the seven tailed horned beetle, _**Gyūki**_ the eight tailed ox demon,

_**Kurama**_ the nine tailed fox. Each of them went by titles only telling their names if the person facing was worthy of knowing their names.

* * *

Soon centuries later Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha created the village hidden in the leaf but Madara tried to over throw the Hokage who was

Hashirama at the time. He tried to use the nine tailed fox to kill him but the Senju had a bloodline that was able to suppress devil's chakra after he did

that he killed Madara. After he did that he seal the fox inside his wife Mito Uzumaki had her status as a _**jinchūriki **_or the power of a human sacrifice

hidden. Soon after that the first and second shinobi wars came to pass. After the wars had ended Mito knew her life was going to end soon so she

sent a message to the village hidden in the whirlpool to have Kushina Uzumaki sent to the leaf to become the new host of the fox the reason was

because of her special chakra and the fact she was her niece. Soon after the sealing was finished she was ready to head back to whirlpool but at the

same time she left Iwa, Kumo and Kiri attack it and destroyed her home and scattered her family. Soon after that she became a ninja of the leaf and

worked her way through the ranks.

* * *

During that time she met Minato Namikaze and fell in love with him and soon after that they married in secret. Soon after that she became pregnant

with triplets two girls and a boy. Minato and Kushina decided to name the two girls Akane and Akemi and the boy Naruto. It was then decided that the

birth would be kept in secret cause the one weakness of the female _**jinchūriki **_is child-birth because the extra strain on body weakens the seal that

contains the _**Biju**_. On October 10 the triplets were born Akemi came out first she looked like a mini version of Minato. Then Akane came out and looked

like a mini version of Kushina. Soon Naruto came and looked like a mix between both the hairs on his head was darker shade of blond with blood-red

streaks and his eyes were dark indigo. Soon after that a man in an orange swirl mask claiming to be Madara Uchiha attacked and kidnapped Kushina.

Soon after that he released the Kyuubi no Yoko and put it into a genjustu and had it attack Konoha.

Minato realize how serious the situation had become went to face the fox when he got to the battle field he summoned the boss toad gamabunta and had him hold the fox while he used the _**Shika Fuin**_ jutsu to seal the chakra of the fox into his wife and daughters and the soul in to his son.

After the sealing was done the death god told Minato he can't take his life because the fox was sealed into separate beings and could only take a few years off his life after that was done he returned to the leaf to tell the other what had happened.

Back at the Hokage tower in the main office was Minato, Kushina, Jiriaya, Hiuzen Sarutobi, and Tsunade Senju, Rin Nohara, Shizune Kato, and Kakashi Hatake.

After explaining what had happened to the others. He then decided the girl need to learn how to control the fox's a plan was made that Minato that would help the girls in the future.

Before they could do that Hiuzen brought something up and that was Naruto what would happen to him when they left. That caught everyone's attention the third child that was born since the girls were born first they got the clan heir titles.

Akemi would be the Namikaze clan heir and Akane would be the Uzumaki clan heir that would just leave Naruto. As they thought of what to do with Naruto, Minato came up with an idea an idea that would nearly cost him his son in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I hate it in a sewer" Devil/demon speak**

"Hello how are you" normal speech

**Read &****Review**

**Mission 01 the Devil's Return**

It was a dark and stormy night in Konohagakure no Sato. In fact it was the worst storm they had all year. Everyone in the village except the ANBU who were patrolling the village was either in the cellars of their homes or in the bathrooms, some were lucky enough to escape to a shelter that was in the Hokage Monument when their homes were destroyed in the storm. So essentially everyone was safe and relatively happy that none of their family died in the storm, at least not yet.

Unfortunately that could not be said for a seven year old boy with dark blond hair with red streaks and darkest shade of violet eye you have ever seen. This boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was an orphan and like all orphans he should be at the orphanage with the others who are relatively safe in older buildings cellar. This is not the case as earlier in the day, the signs of the heavy storm began to show the matron of the orphanage kick Naruto out in hope that he would die during the storm. Naruto did not know why the people of the village hated him, they just did. The only one who seemed to care for him was the Hokage and the owner of Ichiraku ramen.

As the storm seemed to get worse and worse Naruto became wetter his clothes, which consist of a fair of shorts that was ripped and tattered, a shirt that was too big for him, an old pair of sandals that were worn out and falling apart, that were sticking to and rubbing against his skin, causing a rash to form on his feet. He had tried some of the home near the outer part of the village to see if someone would let him stay there throughout the storm, like always, as soon as they saw him the slammed the door saying demons don't belong in their home. He tried to find the ramen stand but could not remember where it was. The old man always carried him to it.

"_Maybe I can find a hollowed out tree like last time._" Naruto thought as he remembered getting back late to the orphanage, past the curfew, and had "accidentally" been locked out by the matron. But he could not remember were the tree was either. And so our blond continue his searching, turning towards the woods.

About an hour later Naruto is still looking for shelter from the storm. As he walked through the woods he came to a path with a steep hill next to him. Naruto knew he had to be careful here, if he didn't it would end badly for him. Unfortunately a branch broke off the tree by the wind flew and hit Naruto in the side sending him down the mud slicken hill. As he went down he was avoiding rocks that were in the hill and also fallen branches, as he was getting close to the bottom of the hill he suddenly fell through some old vines that covered a hole in the ground.

When Naruto fell through the hole he wonder what was going to happen to him. Then his thought went to the Hokage and the owners of the ramen stand, he wondered if they would miss him if he died here. Just then he hit the bottom of the cave just as he started to get up, his eye started to a just to the darkness and saw it was not a cave but a tomb.

As Naruto looked around the tomb he saw that it was very old by the designs on the walls. Soon as he was looking he saw a dim light at the end of the room. As he walked towards the dim light, he then came to a stairwell that led deeper into the tomb. As he went down he saw the light get brighter and brighter then it just vanished, soon as he reached the bottom he saw that he was in a hallway, as he walked down the hallway he saw a door at the end of it and looked great despite lightly pushed it and the door fell over with little effort. Naruto saw what was behind the door it was a large room with two stone coffins the left one had a name on it, it said Sparda and the left one said Eve and in the center of the room was a glowing orb that had a metal red skull outline. Naruto walked up to the orb and looked at it wondering what it was; he reached up to touch it as his had made contact with in the orb vanished. As soon as that happened he was doubled over in agonizing pain, what seem like an eternity he finally passed out from the amount pain.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a sewer, as he looked around he suddenly heard voice. He started walking toward the voices and came across a giant cage with three people in front of it. The first one had white hair and was about 6'4 in height, he wore a red trench coat with a huge sword on his back, and he also had black pant and brown combat boots on as well. The second one had silver hair and was about 6'0 in height, he wore a purple trench coat with a red interior, he also had a huge sword that was not what caught his attention it was his arm that did, the arm itself had a scale design to it that ran along the arm and the hand itself, there was also a slit down the arm with some weird energy in it the led to the finger tips. The third one was the same height as the first one but had his white hair back to the point he could see the blond roots.

Naruto looked at each one and wonder that who were they and where is this place he knew the only way to get the answer was to ask them. He walked up to the middle one and tugged on his coat he looked at naruto surprised. Naruto asked "excuse me but who are you people and where are we?" the man looked at naruto and said "we are in you mindscape and we will introduce ourselves in a moment". Naruto then nodded and looked at the giant cage in front of the people and wondered what was in it. Soon a giant fox came out of the shadow and stared at the four people in front of her. The one that got her attention most was the small child with the whisker birthmarks, she knew he was he jailer but she felt guilty on how he was treated in his life.

As they all looked at the cage Naruto saw the fox and said" you're the nine tailed fox Kyuubi the one that attacked Konoha six years ago." the fox looked at him and said"** Yes I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, I am surprised you recognized me even though we have not met before."**. Naruto looked at the fox and suddenly said" so you're the reason I'm hated." The fox looked surprised at the statement and said"** Yes I am the reason you are hated kit and I am sorry for all the mistreatment I have caused you."** Naruto then asked" Why did you attack Konoha all those years ago?" "**That was not of my own free will I was put into a powerful genjustu and forced to attack the village after I was extracted from your mother kit." **said Kyuubi.

That caught naruto off guard the fox was sealed in his mother before him "Wait you were sealed in my mother before you were sealed in me." said Naruto. The fox looked at him in confusion she knew his mother and father survived the sealing and wondered why he did not know. The fox decided to search through naruto's memories and see what was up. She then extended one of her tails and touched his fore head and began to see his memories. After going through his very short life, she was pissed beyond belief and wanted nothing more than to level the village right now.

As Kyuubi was thinking on how to destroy the village naruto thought it was time to find out who the three people that were also in his mind were. He looked at them and asked "excuse me but who are you three and what are you doing here?" The one in the red coat spoke first " we are here because you touched the glowing skull in the tomb that contained our power." the middle one then said" We are here to see if you are worthy to obtain our power." then the blue one said" Forgive my rudeness and that of my brother I am Vergil Sparda, the one in the purple coat is Nero Sparda, and the one in the red with the dumb attitude is Dante Sparda my twin brother.".

Naruto just looked at them confuse" Who is Sparda I have never heard of that clan?" naruto said. They looked at each other and all of them were thinking "they must have gone back to more primitive ways." The Kyuubi said**" Kit the Sparda clan is the most powerful clan to ever exist they are the one who hunt demons and devils, they were also guardians of the world be for the ten tailed Juubi came along and defeated them."** They just stared at the fox for a few seconds processing what she just said. Then naruto looked at the brother and wonder " they must be have devil by the power that have and the way they look." Then the brothers got a look at his memories and were pissed on how a child was treated for something out of his control.

They then decided that he was worthy of their power and will use it right." Naruto me and my brothers have decided that you will get our power and we asked you use it to protect what is precious to you." "As an added bonus we will also give you the schematics to remake the guns and Nero's sword the red queen, but we recommended that you leave the village before you do that." Naruto looked that them and asked why they then said they would try and stop him and take the weapon for themselves.

Before he could respond he heard the fox**" The third hokage has lied to about your family kit they are alive."**. Naruto looked at the fox with a shocked face" Are you sure the old man said that he did not know them and they die in your attack."**" That was a lie they live but I do not know where they are but I can tell you that my chakra is with them."**" Okay so my parents abandoned me and took your power with them."**" Yes"**" You all are right I have to leave the village if I want to get stronger but not right now." naruto said.

They all agreed that he would have to leave in the near future but until then he would have to get stronger. Then the brother explained what kind of powers he would get one was the high regeneration factor, this means he can take a hit to the vital areas and live and also the enhanced senses, another one is the devil trigger that he will unlock later in life, the next one was the ability to claim devil souls from the ones he will defeat in the future Kyuubi offered her soul as the first weapon he would get naruto accepted but would not do it until he left the village, and the last ability is the devil bringer from Nero that will allow him to bring the demons close to him and be able to do more damage to them. The

Brother then said when he wakes up they will fade from existence and rejoin their parent in the afterlife. Naruto nodded and said"That's okay I will make my own style to live by." They accepted this and started to fade away a meaning that he was waking up. Before he left Naruto turned to the fox and asked "are you a boy or a girl?" The fox just looked at his shock none of her previous containers asked that, but this small child just asked she might as well answer** "I am a girl Kit." **Naruto just smile and nodded before waking up.

**Real World**

As naruto woke up he saw he was still in the tomb, but he notice he felt a lot better that he did before. As he looked around trying to find a way out he heard something from back the way he came. He went to see what it was and when he got there he saw an ANBU ninja with a neko mask and purple hair. It was one of the ANBU that helped protect him from the ninja of the village people that tried to kill him. He walks up to her and says "Hello neko-chan what are you doing here." He saw her jump as he said that she turn to see who said that and saw him standing there looking at her. When she saw him she rushed forward to see if he was okay, she checked him over for any injuries and found nothing. Then she thought must have something to do with the fox "Naruto care to tell me why you are here and not at the orphanage?" said Neko "I was kicked out last night by the matron in hope that I would die during the storm." Naruto said. Naruto could not see her face but he could tell she was furious at the care takers.

Neko the decided to take naruto to the Hokage and have him tell him what has happened. She then grabbed naruto and shunshin to the hokage's office, when they got there they saw the god of shinobi sitting behind a desk doing the kage's worst enemy paperwork. He up looked up to see who entered and saw neko and naruto "Neko, Naruto it is good to see you what do I own this visit?" Hiuzen said. Naruto then told the kage what happened during the storm, but left the part out of him becoming a half devil and talking to Kyuubi.

Hiuzen was pissed but he did not show it he simply told neko to go get the matron and bring her here. Neko nodded and shunshin to the orphanage, while naruto asked the Hokage if he could live on his own, he said yes and found an apartment for him and gave him the keys. Naruto also asked could he learn how to survive in the wood in case this happened again, Hiuzen said yes and said he would get some books on how to naruto thanked him and left for his new home.

Little did the Hokage know that he just helped naruto with his first step to leave the village and could not foresee the consequences that followed it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto or devil may cry**

**"Demon talk"/'Demon thought"/Jutsu names**

"Normal speech"/'Normal thought'

**Mission 02 Truth and Departure**

* * *

**2 years later**

It has been two years since gaining his devil powers and meeting Kyuubi, but her real name is Katusmi. During that time he learned how to survive in the wood and other terrain as well, but during the last two years he gained some admirers but they did not know who he was.

The first one was Hinata Hyuuga naruto save her when kumo tried to kidnap her he knocked the kumo out and got her back to her compound and explained what happened to parent and uncle, but it turns out that the civilian council paid the ninja to do it so they could have more power in the village, the only people who know it was him was hinata's mother, father and uncle. He also saved Hitomi hinata's mother.

_Flashback Jutsu_

He was in the hospital after another ninja attack when he left the room he came across her and her family, Hinata was asleep and so was Hiashi, but something was wrong there was someone else in the room an anbu member but none that he recognized the person had a Ne mask on and was holding a syringe with what looked like poison in it. Naruto quickly dash forward and slid knocking the anbu's legs out. Soon as he did that Hiashi woke up to see the anbu member on the floor, he saw the mask and wasted no time knocking him out. He then went to check over Hitomi to see if she was alright, she was unharmed and then saw the syringe filled with poison, he then concluded Danzo was behind this assassination attempt. He then saw she was still asleep and saw little Hanabi hinata's new sister in her arms. Hiashi then looked on the other side of the bed to find naruto on his back facing the wall, "Hello naruto what are you doing here?" asked Hiashi. "I was on my way out of the hospital when I came to this room and saw the ninja try and kill your wife and tried to stop him." Naruto said. He then looked at naruto "Thank you now you better get out of here before someone else comes and sees me talking to you." said Hiashi. Naruto nodded and left the reason for that is because he understood that the major clans did not hate him they just did not want anything to do with him. After that he left the hospital and went home to his apartment only to see it trashed again.

_Flashback Jutsu Kai_

Since that day he has tried to avoid the Hyuuga clan as much as possible. But that turned out to be harder than expected for the young devil. Since both Neji and Hinata kept asking who is the one who saved Hinata and her mother. Unfortunately Naruto was dodging the clan most of the time after that and other clans as well. The reason for that is he had saved Ino Yamanaka from being hit by a runaway wagon a month after the hospital incident. Soon after that she joined Hinata in the search for their savior.

But they were never able to find out who he was and not able to find him in the village. Luckily for naruto he knows the back allies of the leaf like the back of his hand but that did not stop the heiresses from looking for him. They almost caught him once because Ino manage to catch a glimpse of his eyes when he pushed her out of the way and remembered. They then proceeded to chase him to find out if it was him who had saved them. They almost cornered him but their parents came and took them home before they could find out.

Also during the two year time he learned neko's real name it was Yugao Uzuki and she became a big sister figure to him. He also met he boyfriend Hayate gekko and got along great with him, but Naruto threatened if that if he ever hurt Yugao he would be on the receiving end of a prank that made perverts cry. Hayate paled after he said that he had seen such a prank done on Kakashi and Jiraiya whenever he was in the village and it was not pretty, Yugao heard the threat and smirked and mouthed thank you to Naruto, she had thought about introducing naruto to the ice queens of the Konoha. But she chose against it because she did not know how they would react to him.

Unknown to her Naruto already met Anko Mitarashi during a mob chase that lead to the forest of death or training ground 44. When they first met naruto thought she was going to attack him right off the bat. But as it turns out she was just curious to why he was in the forest on the first place. So he explained why he was here in the forest to her needless to say she was pissed and did not bother hide it. She was pacing back and forth cursing loudly about the stupid villagers and some of the ninja. Anko then decided to take naruto to the Hokage and figure out what happened.

As Anko carried naruto he noticed a strange seal on her shoulder just below her neck. "Hey what is this strange seal on your shoulder?" asked Naruto. Anko had a look of pain on her face for a second and said "A past mistake that will haunt me." Naruto knew this mark caused pain so he took a mental photo of the seal and would ask Kyuubi if it can be removed. After that they went to the hokage and told him of the event that transpired that day the mob was soon found the civilians were taken to Ibiki and Anko for a session. The ninja of the mob were dishonorably discharged and publicly executed.

After that naruto went in to his mindscape and asked "can the seal I saw earlier be removed without killing Anko?" Kyuubi looked through his memories and found the seal and studied it. **"Yes it can be removed without killing her." said Kyuubi, **Naruto looked at the fox with a happy smile, a genuine one wears around the not the fake one he wears around the village. "So what kind of seal do you need to remove it?" asked naruto **"Well what is required to remove it is three seals, a isolation chakra seal, a soul fragment removal seal and finally a evil seal removing seal all combined into one then we will be able to remove it lucky for you I know the formula for it, but to have it made I would have to take over your body temporally."** Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi then asked** "Why do you want to help this women she has never done anything for you."** Naruto then said" She is one of the anbu from yugao's squad she was snake before she left anbu." Kyuubi then asked** "How do you know she was the snake mask?"** Naruto looked at her and said "The snake anbu smell of sake, dango and snakes, Anko smells of all of these." Kyuubi looked at naruto a second and understood why he was doing this for her she helped him in the past and wanted to repay her, for her past kindness to him. Kyuubi then took over his body and drew the seal out and made it ready for use. Naruto then decided to do the removal when he was going to leave the village. So that he does not draw any unwanted attention to himself.

During this time naruto joined the shinobi academy by having the Hokage signing him up behind his back. That was a fun conversation after naruto found out about it. Naruto then concluded that he did it to keep him in the village and to keep an eye on him. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with his parents and Kyuubi's power. Since then he has gone to the academy but did not learn what he already knows. Some of the teachers have been sabotaging his progress in his studies. Naruto then just stopped caring about that he was going to leave soon so it did not matter.

Now the current time is October 10th naruto's birthday and day of the Kyuubi festival. The festival was to honor the fourths sacrifice and the defeat of Kyuubi no Yoko. This time of year in the village is meant to be a happy time for those who helped defeat it and mourning time for those who had lost someone in the attack. But for naruto it was the worst day of the year despite it being his birthday. The reason is that during this time the civilians and ninja join together and form a mob to try and kill him. The reason they wait for this time of year is because the hokage has to give a speech to the people and the anbu are busy trying to keep the crime under control but really it is all a distraction so that they can harm naruto.

During this time naruto tries to hide from the mob around the village like in the woods and in some old buildings. But this year he was going to hide in the hokage tower so that they would not trash the place if they looked for him there. As he went though the tower he came upon the old man's office. He slipped in there and decided to stay there for the rest of the festival, so that he would not be beaten to death that night. When he entered he looked around and saw it was dark in the room he was use to not having the Hokage there. As naruto looked around he saw the picture of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the one who defeated the fox and caused his life to be hell.

As he was looking at the picture he suddenly heard a poof sound like a clone that dispelled or a summons was done. Naruto looked at the source of the sound and found a small orange toad with a blue vest on looking at him. "Hello there my name is gamakichi got and candy?" Naruto just looked at the toad for a second and says "Sorry I don't have any candy, but why are you here?" gamakichi looks at him a second and then remembers why he was here. He then pulls out a scroll and hands it to naruto and says "This scroll is for the old man hokage please give it to him when you see him." Naruto took the scroll and nodded after he did that gamakichi went back home.

Naruto looked at the scroll for a second and noticed it was just a message scroll but saw that it was something important and for some reason he sensed it was linked to him. He then decided to open the scroll to see what it said, he then opened it and started to read and it said.

_Dear Hiuzen Sarutobi_

_All has gone well with training the girl to control the fox's chakra but we have run into a problem. It seems they need the soul of the fox in order to get to the one tailed state and since the soul is sealed in naruto the training is a bust. _

_So I and Kushina decide to train the girls in our specialties. I will train Akemi in my taijutsu style and in the rasengan and the flying thunder god technique and some seals, while Kushina will teach Akane her Kenjutsu style, some water style jutsus and the Uzumaki style of sealing. Jiraiya and Tsunade have agreed to train them both in senjutsu, Akemi will be the toad and Akane will be the slugs. _

_Our current location is in the ruins of the whirlpool village the reason for this is because no one but an Uzumaki can get onto the island. Also do not tell naruto about us or his heritage, reason is that he does not seek us out he would get in the way of the girls training._

_We will return to the leaf when the clan heirs and my son graduate from the academy, then we will introduce our selves to naruto and explain why we left him. After that we will train him in some minor parts of the family arts but the girls will always be stronger than him they are the clan heirs after all._

_When we return Kushina has requested that she be the girls and naruto's Jonin sensei that way she can bond with all of them and to keep an eye on him to make sure naruto the Kyuubi is not influencing him. Also to make sure he does not have a big head from the villagers treating him like a hero._

_Can't wait to see the leave again see you in four years you old monkey._

_Sincerely _

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto just looked at the letter and had emotion going through him happiness that he had a family, jealousy that the girls were the one be treated as normal people, and finally anger and rage that they left him at the mercy of the idiotic villagers. He then decided it was time for him to leave the village hidden in the leaves, and start using his new devil powers. Naruto had his powers activated after a really nasty attack by the ninja he now stood 5'3 and was almost devoid of any baby fat on his person, his hair had grown longer to the point it reached a little bit past his neck. His clothes conceded of anbu style pants with multiple pockets for scrolls and other equipment, he wore steel toe boots that were black and helped protect his feet, He had a dark indigo shirt on with a fishnet mesh shirt underneath it for added protection, and he had on a trench coat the was dark indigo like his shirt it had Devil hunter written on it in Kaji on the back of it.

He started to head out of the tower and saw that the festival had ended and saw that some of the people were cleaning up. He then started to jump from roof top to roof top to get to his apartment, so he could pack his stuff that he hide from the villagers and leave the village. As he got closer to his home he saw that the lights were on in his apartment and then as he made it to the door and opened it he saw the old Hokage sitting in a chair at the table. Naruto then notice two anbu in the corners of the room one of them Yugao and the other one he did not know, but he sense something weird Yugao was the only anbu aloud in his apartment.

Hiuzen then notice naruto "Hello naruto-kun how are you, I see that you manage to evade the villagers this year." Naruto just looked at him with a neutral expression "Yes I am fine and manage to evade them by hiding in the Hokage tower this year and I also found out something very interesting." Naruto said. Hiuzen then looked naruto strangely "What did you find that was so interesting my boy." Naruto looked at him "Before I tell you care to explain why there is another anbu in my apartment aside from neko?" Hiuzen looked at him with a questioning look then noticed there was an unfamiliar chakra a signature in the room. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hiuzen yelled at the unknown anbu, the anbu said nothing and shushined away.

Everyone just stars where the anbu once stood then begins to think who that was and who were they working for? Hiuzen then turned his attention to naruto "Now that whoever was that is now gone care to tell me what was so interesting." By this time neko came out of the corner and was standing by the Hokage wondering the same thing. Naruto then tossed the scroll he got from the toad to the hokage; Hiuzen caught the scroll and read it with neko reading it also over his shoulder. Hiuzen then paled after he finished reading and also felt the killing intent from Yugao behind him, he looked at naruto with regret filled eyes trying to figure out what to say to him.

They all stood there for what seemed to be forever when Hiuzen finally spoke "Naruto there was a good reason for this you have to understand it was for the good of the village." Naruto just looked at the old man with rage filled eyes that made him flinch "Really for the good of the village that is your excuse okay so it is good for the village if I get poisoned or expired food sold to me at triple the price, it is good for the village if I get nearly killed and hospitalized twice a week, it's good for the village that I am treated as if I had betrayed the village because of what my father had sealed in me and was dumb enough to trust the villagers to treat me right!" Naruto said. Hiuzen just looked at the boy in front of him realizing that the good of the village point won't work. He then asked "What are you going to do now that you know the truth?" Naruto looked at him "I am going leave this accursed village tonight no point in me be here anymore." Naruto said.

Hiuzen looked at naruto in shock then he tried to think of way to make naruto stay in the village. Yugao heard this claim as well and couldn't help but agree with him from what she got from the letter he had no reason to stay here in the leaf , it did make her sad that her little brother did not want to stay but she could not argue with him on this one. Hiuzen on the other hand knew if he left and Kushina found out he would be missing that which makes him a man. He then got an idea that just might work "Sorry naruto you can't leave you are an heir to one of the clans you are too important to leave." Naruto just looked at him like he was crazy "Hokage-sama I know I'm not an heir to either clan my sister were born before me they are the heirs Akemi is the Namikaze heir and Akane is the Uzumaki heir." Naruto said.

Hiuzen was just about to admit defeat the he thought of something "As Hokage of the leaf village I order you not to leave the village/" he said in a authority voice, naruto just looked at him and said "I am a civilian not a ninja you have no power over me by the law of the first hokage you can only command ninja not civilian, you can only do that in a time of war." Hiuzen had to admit he had a point but it was worth a shot he then knew he could not talk him out of it As he made his way to the door he said to naruto without looking at him "Naruto I know I lied to you but remember this the village will always be your home even if you don't feel that it is." After that he left to head home for the night.

Now it was just naruto and Yugao in the apartment they looked at each other until naruto said "Are you going to try and make me stay to or are you going to let me go?" Yugao looked at him a second then said "Naruto I know better than anyone that you won't change your mind about this I won't stop you but if you're ever in trouble you can come back you know." Naruto looked at her then ran up and hugged her and said thank you to her then went to go get his thing and leave the village. Luckily for him he had his stuff in a storage scroll hidden under the floor boards so that it would not get stolen, he made a mental note to than Kyuubi for teaching him seals.

As he came out all packed he notices Yugao was still there with him "Are you going to make sure I get out of the village safely?" naruto said, "Yes I will make sure you're not ambushed on your way out." Yugao said. As they left the apartment and made their way to the gate naruto remembered the removal seal for anko, he then asked Yugao if they could make a detour. She said yes and they made their way to the forest of death where they saw anko sitting on a branch eating dango and drinking red bean soup. As they approached anko saw naruto and Yugao coming towards her wonder what they wanted.

Naruto reached anko first "Hey anko how are you this fine night?" Anko looked at him for second taking in his attire "Well gaki I am doing fine thank you and I see you went for the trench coat glad in not the only one." Anko said. Naruto smiled at that and was happy she liked his clothes soon after she said that Yugao landed on the branch with them. Yugao then greeted anko and wonder why naruto wanted to see her. Naruto looked at anko and said "Anko would you like to be free of t at seal on your shoulder?" anko looked at naruto for a second to see if he was lying or messing with her. As she saw there was no deception in his word and instantly tackled him on to the branch and said "You can remove that damn seal off my shoulder and have me be freed from his influence." "Yes I have a seal that will remove your mark and free you." Yugao stayed quiet through the whole talk.

Naruto then took out the seal and placed it over anko's curse seal and shouted** Sealing art: Evil Seal Removal **and after a short stinging sensation on her shoulder the curse seal came off and naruto told her it was done. After that anko turned around and tackled naruto again and started kissing him all over his face and saying that she was going to claim his virginity. Yugao pried her off naruto and told what had happened a few minutes earlier. While she was happy he had a family, she was also angry at his family and the third hokage for all he endured and was also sad he had to leave. But the naruto cheered them both up by giving them more anti-pervert pranks in a scroll for them and also said if they see him outside on a mission they can catch up then.

After that was all settled the three of them went to the main gate to say good bye to naruto when they got there they saw the third hokage there with some scrolls that looked like ninjutsu for naruto. He explained what they were for and said that it would help him on his journey out there in the world and it was also a birthday present for him. That made Yugao remembers and gave naruto a bokken sword for sword training and told him to practice every day. Anko being her walked up to naruto and kissed him on the lips and slip something inside his coat pocket. This caused varies reaction the Hokage had a perverted blush on his face and giggle and was fighting back a nose bleed, Yugao went into over protective sister mode and started to scold anko for doing that and anko was licking her lips and winked at naruto.

Then after everyone calmed down he said his goodbyes and left the leaf village. As he walked down the path he talked to Kyuubi **"So we are finally leaving that accursed place and I can finally become your first devil arm."** "Yes and we will be able to gain other devil arms so you won't be so lonely." Kyuubi was touch by this and was happy to be sealed inside naruto. As he walked down the path he noticed something in his pocket, he looked and saw it was a picture of anko in very revealing underwear on the back of it said I will be the first one to claim your virginity foxy-kun. Naruto just stared at the word and sweat dropped why dose his life get so complicated with him and continued on his way.

* * *

**Read & Review  
**


	4. Important Notice

This is important SOPA is coming back please consider posting this on one of your stories! MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING! I found this out from an author of a story! In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.  
I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.  
I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever.  
I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
